Daughter of Evil
La canción cuenta la historia de una princesa (Rin) que con solo 14 años gobierna un reino amarillo, la princesa es tirana y malvada. Un día se enamora de un hombre de azul (KAITO), que vivía al otro lado del mar. El rechazo el casamiento con la princesa ya que estaba enamorado de una mujer de pelo verde (Miku), la princesa, celosa, llamo a su sirviente (Len) para que asesinará a toda mujer de pelo verde. Los soldados de la princesa de amarillo iniciaron la guerra y así, el país de verde quedo devastado. Para vengarse de la princesa la gente armo una revolución encabezada por una espadachina de armadura carmesí (MEIKO). La princesa quedo rodeada y no pudo escapar. Luego de un juicio, la princesa fue condenada a muerte, y la gente siempre la recordara como la verdadera hija del mal. Letra en Kanji 悪ノ娘 むかしむかしあるところに 悪逆非道の王国の 頂点に君臨するは 齢十四の王女様 絢爛豪華な調度品 顔のよく似た召使 愛馬の名前はジョセフィーヌ 全てが全て彼女のもの お金が足りなくなったなら 愚民どもから搾りとれ 私に逆らう者たちは 粛清してしまえ 「さあ、ひざまずきなさい！」 悪の華　可憐に咲く 鮮やかな彩りで 周りの哀れな雑草は 嗚呼　養分となり朽ちていく 暴君王女が恋するは 海の向こうの青い人 だけども彼は隣国の 緑の女にひとめぼれ 嫉妬に狂った王女様 ある日大臣を呼び出して 静かな声で言いました 「緑の国を滅ぼしなさい」 幾多の家が焼き払われ 幾多の命が消えていく 苦しむ人々の嘆きは 王女には届かない 「あら、おやつの時間だわ」 悪の華　可憐に咲く 狂おしい彩りで とても美しい花なのに 嗚呼　棘が多すぎて触れない 悪の王女を倒すべく ついに人々は立ち上がる 烏合の彼らを率いるは 赤き鎧の女剣士 つもりにつもったその怒り 国全体を包み込んだ 長年の戦で疲れた 兵士たちなど敵ではない ついに王宮は囲まれて 家臣たちも逃げ出した 可愛く可憐な王女様 ついに捕らえられた 「この　無礼者！」 悪の華　可憐に咲く 悲しげな彩りで 彼女のための楽園は 嗚呼　もろくもはかなく崩れてく Letra en Romaji "Saa, hizamazuki nasai!" Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni akugyaku hidou no oukoku no chouten ni kunrin suru wa yowai juuyon no oujo-sama Ken-ran gouka na choudohin kao no yoku nita meshitsukai aiba no namae wa JOSEFIINU subete ga subete kanojo no mono Okane ga tarinaku natta nara gumin domo kara shibori tore watashi ni sakarau monotachi wa shukusei shite shimae "Saa, hizamazuki nasai!" Aku no hana karen ni saku azayakana irodori de mawari no awarena zassou wa Aa youbun to nari kuchite Iku Boukun oujo ga koi suru wa umi no mukou no aoi hito dakedomo kare wa ringoku no midori no onna ni hitomebore Shitto ni kurutta oujo-sama aruhi daijin wo yobi-dasite shizukana koe de ii mashita "Midori no kuni wo horoboshi nasai" Ikuta no iega yaki-haraware ikuta no inochi ga kiete-iku kurushimu hitobito no nageki wa oujo niwa todoka nai "Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa" Akuno hana karen ni saku kuruoshii iro-dori de totemo utsukushii hana nanoni ah toge ga oo-sugite saware nai Aku no oujo wo taosu beku tsuini hitobito wa tachi-agaru ugou no karera wo hikiiru wa akaki yoroi no onna kenshi Tsumori ni tsumotta sono ikari kuni zentai wo tsutsumi-konda naganen no ikusa de tsukareta heishi tachi nado teki dewa nai Tsuini oukyu wa kakomare te kashin tachi mo nige-dasita kawai ku karen na oujo-sama tsuini torae-rareta "Kono burei-mono!" Aku no hana karen ni saku kanashi-ge na iro-dori de kanojo no tame no rakuen wa ah moroku mo hakanaku kuzure teku Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni aku-gyaku hidou no oukoku no chouten ni kunrin shiteta yowai juuyon no oujo-sama Shokei no jikan wa gogo san-ji kyoukai no kane ga naru jikan oujo to yoba-reta sono hito wa hitori rouya de naniwo omou Tsuini sono toki wa yatte kite owari wo tsugeru kane ga naru minshuu nado niwa memo kurezu kanojo wa kou itta "Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa" Aku no hana karen ni chiru azayaka na iro-dori de nochi no hitobito wa kou kataru ah kanojo wa masani aku no musume Letra en Español "Ya arrodíllense ante mí" Hace un largo tiempo lejos de aquí existía un reino inhumano vano y vil la princesa al mando Rin de 14 años caprichosa e infantil Los muebles finos eran su adoración su sirviente igual a ella en comparación Josephine su yegua y más preciada posesión era suyo si cruzaba su imaginación el dinero nunca le logró preocupar quería algo una cuerda hay que tirar que ninguno osara enfrentarle majestad no los dudaría en degollar "Ya arrodíllense ante mí" flor de la maldad de fino porte y faz vas pintada del dolor de alguien esas miles hiervas por mostrarte a odiar ah pagan el precio sufriendo tu crueldad La princesa se enamoró de un joven con la sangre de azul color pero el ya debía su corazón a la chica verde que reinaba otra región Fue la princesa quien llena de rencor a su fiel ministro sin dudarlo más llamó ordenó con una y tranquila y fría voz *Quiero destrozado el pueblo verde para hoy* Convirtió en cenizas cada casa del país le arrancó la vida a todo quien vivía ahí pero la princesa quien causó tanto sufrir hoy tranquila al fin podrá dormir "Valla es hora ya de merendar " Flor de la maldad de fino porte y faz vas pintada de inocente sangre esa bella imagen que recubre tu crueldad ah causa gran dolor por tus espinas ocultar Para poder a al princesa derrocar todo el reino entero se debió de revelar fue quien dirigía aquella marcha contra el mal la guerrera roja con venganza en su mirar Toda aquella gente que al final se levantó envolvió completamente toda la nación fue una larga guerra la que se desarrollo pero los soldados no cumplieron su misión Al final rodeada termino la corte real cada sirviente huyó dejando aquel lugar la princesa que gozó de fino porte y faz no pudo escapar de su final "Ah...pero que grosera" Flor de la maldad de fino porte y faz vas pintada del dolor de alguien fue en su pensar una utopía real Ah sin embargo vio su fantasía derrumbar Hace un largo tiempo lejos de aquí existía un reino un reino inhumano vano y vil la princesa al mando Rin de 14 años caprichosa e infantil Programada a las tres quedó su ejecución cuando las campanas entonaban su canción la princesa a la que un día el pueblo alabó era simplemente alguien mas en la prisión Al final llegó la hora que se acordó y las campanas iniciaron su función ella sin mirar a nadie a su alrededor con una sonrisa habló: "Valla es hora ya de merendar " Flor de la maldad de fino porte y faz vas pintada del dolor de miles fue por el dolor que ha causado su crueldad ah por lo que le llaman hoy la hija del mal. Letra en Ingles "Now kneel before me!" Once upon a time, there was a 14-year-old queen who reigned at the top of a savage and ruthless kingdom. With gorgeous and luxurious furniture, a servant whose face strongly resembled hers, and an adored horse whose name was Josephine, the girl held ownership over everything. If she should ever need more money, she'd just wring more from her foolish populace. If there should be anybody revolting against her, she'd just order them purged out of her sight. "Now kneel before me!" A flower of evil blooms sweetly in the most brilliant colors. Those pitiful weeds around her, ah, will wilt away serving as her fertilizer. The tyrannical queen was in love with a person of blue on the other side of the sea. However, he was taken at first sight with a girl of green in the neighboring nation. The queen, frenzied by her jealousy, assembled her ministers one day, and said to them in a quiet voice, "Annihilate the nation of green." Countless houses were reduced to ashes, and countless lives were lost. The grief of the suffering people, however, were unable to reach the queen's ears. "Oh my, it's snack time." A flower of evil blooms sweetly in the most maniacal colors. Although she was quite a beautiful flower, ah, she was untouchable because of all her thorns. The queen of evil must be overthrown, so the people finally rose up to her. The one leading the mobs was a swordswoman wearing a red armor. People's rage, accumulated for so long, had enveloped the entire kingdom. The queen's soldiers, worn from years of war, were no match against the defiant rebels. Finally, the palace had been surrounded, and the queen's vassals had all fled away. The lovely and sweet-looking queen was at last captured. "How dare you! What insolence!" A flower of evil blooms sweetly in the most wretched colors. Her paradise, built solely for her leisure, ah, was short-lived and fragily crumbled away. Once upon a time, there was a 14-year-old queen who used to reign at the top of a savage and ruthless kingdom. Her execution was scheduled at 3 p.m., the time when the church's bell would toll. What could she, who was once called the queen, be thinking about in her jail cell alone? Finally, the time had come, as the bell's sound signaled her end. The girl, who didn't even bother to look at the crowd, made such delivery: "Oh my, it's snack time." A flower of evil scatters pitiably in the most brilliant colors. Later on, people would talk about her this way: "Ah, she was truly a girl of evil!" Categoría:Akuno-P Categoría:Kagamine Rin Categoría:Historia del Mal Categoría:Los Siete Pecados Capitales Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:Ingles Categoría:The Evillious Chronicles Categoría:2008 Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Esbozos